Red Right Hand
by PrayTonight
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Trisha believed life would be ordinary in the new school year, but after the incident in the woods they are pulled into the supernatural world of monsters and hunters. And then there's Derek, the guy who scares them but holds something very personal to Trisha's history... Derek/OFC, rating may go up!


**Hi! I wanted to do a rewrite because... I just wanted to. I look back and reread my work and I cringe from the mistakes. I've just finished watching all the episodes of season 3 and I'm all jumpy and giggly while some part of me is disappointed at some parts. Also, I'm loving that Deucalion dude, but I unfortunately can't find any good stories. I might end up making a separate story about Deuc because Deuc needs some lovin'! Okay, I hope you like this rewritten version, it hasn't changed much but you'll probably like this better than the old one.**

* * *

A quiet and peaceful night in the little sleepy California town of Beacon Hills...

_**Tap!**_

Or, what could have been a quiet and peaceful night.

_**Tap! Tap!**_

_'What the...?'_

Eyes slowly fluttered open, a moment of confusion and wonder before there was movement and noise at the direction of the window. Watching the window carefully, something small and quick smacks gently against the glass before disappearing in a flash. It's one purpose; to wake the inhabitant of the room inside.

With a groan, one word was croaked out loud from exasperation: "Stiles."

Lazily, I flipped the covers off and crawled out of my bed, across the floor that was littered with dirty clothes that I had to wash later tomorrow, and towards the window. After another small rock had hit the window, I opened the window and stuck my head out into the chilly air to face the idiot that awoken me from my peaceful slumber.

"Stiles Stilinski! Do you have any idea what time it is?" I paused before adding, "Or do you not care at all?"

"Nope!" a lanky teen with shaved dark hair replied, smiling like it was all fun and games.

Beside him, a somewhat bulky and shaggy-haired boy stood next to Stiles and looking very sorry that he went along with whatever trouble Stiles had pulled him along.

"Sorry, Trisha," Scott McCall said with sincerity and giving the best puppy eyes to me.

"My dad could just come out any moment with a shotgun and blow you guys away. Don't think that just because he knows you doesn't mean he won't still kill you!" I hissed at Stiles, trying to scare him away.

It only succeeded in scaring poor Scott, who began to eye the front door with wariness and starting to back away to that, by the off chance my dad actually came out with the shotgun, Scott could take cover and avoid having his body full of holes.

"C'mon, Trisha! You have got to come with us!" Stiles, at that moment, looked like a chihuahua that was all jumpy and filled with never ending energy.

"Why?" I said lazily as I folded my arms on the window panel to rest my tired head on them.

"Because," the buzz-cut teen gave a dramatic pause and whipped a wicked smile. "There's a dead body to be found."

Suddenly awake and very much function, I replied immediately; "Give me five minutes!"

**x::X::x**

"God, it's freezing!" I shuddered as I hugged myself, trying to warm myself up and failing miserably.

"You're the one who said you didn't need to overdress yourself." Scott pointed out as he looked at my state of dress; a tank top covered by a sweater and thin, short boxer briefs (that covered my boy shorts).

I opened my mouth to say something snarky but Stiles shushed me and stared into the darkness of Beacon Hills preserve, eager to find a body hiding somewhere in the darkness of the woods. On the drive via Stiles' jeep, it was excitement that slowly turned to dread. I was pretty sure that I wasn't the only one when I could hear Scott breathing heavily, just as afraid as I was.

"Lets go!" Stiles charged into the woods without hesitation, something I though was either brave or very stupid.

Scott and I shared one wary glance before following after Stiles. I looked up as we walked through the forest, the darkness looming over us three and it made me feel like I was being swallowed whole, the only light was that of Stiles'

flashlight, but that didn't take away the ill feeling crawling through my heart. Noticing I was almost following behind, I quickened my steps and looked behind me, barely seeing the jeep before it was completely out of my sight the further we walked into the preserve.

I hugged myself again and shivered from the cold, the feeling spreading the more deeper we walked into the the too silent woods.

"... what if, who ever killed the girl, is still out there?" I tuned in their conversation just in time to hear Scott ask Stiles. My blood chilled over from the thought and I walked closer to the boys.

_'Oh shit, I did not think about that!'_

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles laughed as we began to climb up a steep hill.

"It's comforting to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to details." Scott wheezed as he climbed

"I know!"

Only Stiles would laugh at the fact that danger was looming over us all. Scott's heavy breathing made me want to ask if he was alright and that if he remembered to bring his inhaler, and I hoped he didn't so that way it would make a great excuse to get out the woods and go back home, where it was safe and there wasn't some foreboding feeling that something was about to pounce and kill us.

The bulky teen, unfortunately, had his inhaler in his red sweater and took deep gulps after fishing it out.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott jokingly said as he calmed his breathing.

"Guys," I began o say but Stiles shushes me again and drops to his stomach, pulling me along with him. Suddenly alarmed, Scott joined us on the cold, wet, dirty forest floor and peeked over a fallen branch we took cover behind.

A search party. I could see the lights and hear the barking of the K-9 unit in the distance. It was very clear that they were searching for the other half of the body of the poor dead girl.

"Okay, Stiles, you had your fun. Let's go back." I whispered.

I really didn't want to be caught by the police, especially at a time that was pretty early in the mornings and that it would like pretty suspicious in their point of view. That, and I didn't want to have my dad on my ass again from the last trouble both Stiles and Scott had me involved in.

"Dude, Trisha's right. I think we should get outta here..." Scott said but trailed off when Stiles was on his feet and scurrying off where it was around the line of cops.

"Stiles!" Scott and I hissed after him, getting on our feet and following the little lunatic!

Because of Scott's asthma, I ran ahead of him and slowly catch up on Stiles retreating figure. I suddenly tripped over a root and let out a gasp but quickly recovered. Brushing the leaves and moss off, I continued running after Stiles.

"Stiles! Slow down!" I hissed out again as I caught up to him with Scott lagging far behind us.

Stiles, finally listening to our calling, turned to face me and wait for Scott's arrival. A bark from behind Stiles started the teen which also startled me. The boy gave a girlish squeal and fell back on his ass, his limbs flying around like he was under water and drowning. I winced from the flashlight shining on my face.

"Stay right there!" the police officer ordered and I weakly raised my hands in surrender, still trying to avoid looking at the blinding light.

_'Oh fuck, daddy's gonna kill me.' _I thought with a pitiful whine.

"Hang on, hang on." said a voice, another police joined the first and it was none other than Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father. "One of these little delinquents belongs to me."

"Dad," Stiles greeted him easily as he wiped away the fallen leaves and dirt from his clothes. "How we doing?"

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski." I gave a small wave with my hands still raised in surrender, an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Beatrice Conlon, I will deal with you in a minute." the older man told me and I felt a shrank a few inches closer to the ground. He turned back to his son. "So, uh, do you listen to all my phone calls?"

"No."

The Sheriff rose a single eyebrow, obviously not buying the blatant lie.

Stiles tried again. "Not the boring ones..."

Oh God, if I lived through another one of my dad's lectures, I was so going to kill Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski looked over my shoulder, his eyes squinting into the dark woods. I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise, Scott was nowhere to be found.

_'He's hiding trying to save his own ass! Scott, you little shit! I'm gonna murder you!'_

"So where's your third man?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking both at Stiles and me.

"He's home." Stiles replied a little too quickly. "Said something about wanting his beauty sleep for the lacrosse try-outs an' all..."

The Sheriff gave a long stare at Stiles before his eyes darted towards me. I shivered from the cold and hugged myself again to drive away the cold that was attacking my bare legs.

"It's just me and Trisha. In the woods. Alone." Stiles added.

The older Stilinski waved his own flashlight through the night and called out loudly, "Scott! You out there?"

No answer.

"Scott?"

Finally, Sheriff Stilinski pulled his arm down and clicked his flashlight off and then turned to us. Without a word, the older man reached over and grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and uses his other arm to pull me closer to him so that his much warmer body could shield me from the cold. It started to drizzle so I was really glad that I had some cover. We began to trek through the woods, back to the edge of the forest.

"Young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and we're going to have a conversation about the invasion of privacy." Stiles groaned but the Sheriff wasn't even done. "And you, young lady, I'm going to take you home and wake up your daddy."

I started to groan and hid my face in the older man's chest. Oh, I could pretty much picture the face dad was going to have when he opens the front door to find me at the arms of the Sheriff. Ignoring me, the older Stilinski continued.

"We're gonna talk about sneaking out after dark in nothing but boxers and thin sweaters..."

"Don't do this time, Sheriff!" I pleaded to him. "He's gonna murder me! He'll bury my body in the backyard and no one will know what happened to me. He's gonna say I ran away or something when he actually cut me into little pieces and mailed me in different parts of the world!"

"You brought this all on yourself, Beatrice."

I looked over my shoulder, watching the other officers disperse and follow us out of the forest. The search was called off for the night because of us, but I didn't care about that. I was worried about Scott. I fished through the collar of my sweater and grasped onto my most precious necklace. It was nothing really, but it meant a lot to me. It was a small crescent-shaped moon, a gift given to me when I was just a ten year old little girl wearing pigtails and pink shirts.

The necklace was suppose to keep me safe, I was told once.

_'Please, keep Scott safe. Let me see him tomorrow safe and sound.'_

"Come on Trisha, lets take you home."

"Okay."


End file.
